Romance Languages
by moot3100
Summary: School sucks. What more can I say? After missing class for days, you've been tasked with writing an essay on the Romance Languages and their origin. One problem: You forgot what they were. Maybe Prussia can help out...Kesesesese! Prussia x Reader Prussia/Reader Please Comment!


_Since the creation of the Latin language in ancient Rome, the concept of 'Romance Languages' was born. All languages that were developed solely on Latin were called such. Those languages are-_

"GAH!" You threw your pencil on your desk in frustration, not wanting to look at that paper any longer. _Why does my History teacher hate me…?_

For the past week, you'd been sick, puking your brains out while everyone else at school was learning about ancient Roman society. So when you were well enough to return, guess who was lucky enough to get a research paper assignment? You did!

Extremely stressed out, you ran a hand through your (h/l) (h/c) locks. No one had given you their notes to look over, so how could you write a report on something you never learned.

"Kesesesseesee~!" Great. Just what you wanted to hear. You glanced at your watch and groaned. You had told Gilbert he could come over to your house, hadn't you? Wrong move, my friend.

It still was a mystery to you why he even bothered with you. I mean, look at you! You were polar opposites. He was loud, obnoxious, narcissistic, occasionally annoying, and the list goes on. And you were quiet, reclusive, sarcastic…over all, you guys were an odd pair. _But hey, opposites attract…_

You shook that idea from your head, blushing. You stood from your desk and walked to the living room, seeing the albino lounging on your couch. _How did he…?_ Gilbert craned his head in your direction, smirking.

"Frau, zhou really need to hide your spare key in a better place zhan under the mat. Even zhou are more awesome zhan zat." You sighed and plopped down next to him, nearly moaning from the fluffy impact.

Gilbert took one look at your almost pained expression and knew something was up. Concerned, he sat up a little. "_, vat's got your panties in a twist?"

You rolled onto your side and crossed your arms. "My stupid teacher's making me do a stupid report on the stupid love languages that I never learned about." Gilbert was still for a long while then nodded. "Sounds stupid."

You muffled a small 'yeah' and rolled off the couch. "Sorry Gil, but I've got to finish this report…It really would've helped if I knew what the languages of love were…"

Gilbert's face suddenly lit up, a sign that either the world was ending or he just got an idea…or both. Gilbert followed you to your desk, skimming over what you already had down on the paper. Cockily, he made a 'tsk'-ing noise as he sat on the edge of your bed, a smirk plastered across his face.

"What? Something wrong?" You were positive he was up to something…just not exactly sure what…_It won't hurt to play along~_

"Yes, mein liebling, there is something wrong. You're writing a paper on zhe most romantic languages in the world, right?" Warily, you nodded.

"Well, obviously Prussian is on the top of the list~" Without warning, he took the pencil off of your desk and scratched down 'Prussian' as a romance language.

"Hey," You exclaimed, thoroughly pissed off at him for writing over your paper. "I'm pretty sure the Prussian language doesn't even exist anymore, or that it was ever a roma-" "SHHHHHH! Silence, non-believer!" Gilbert placed a large, gloved finger over your mouth. You swatted his hand away and 'hmphed'. Boy, was he annoying sometimes!

"C'mon, Gil. You were a nation once! Tell me what the real romance languages are! Please!"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes when you mentioned him being a country, but his gaze softened when he saw your pleading face. Reluctantly, he told you the languages of love: French, Spanish, Italian, Romanian, and Portuguese.

You grinned as you happily completed the rest of your report, thanking Gilbert when you were done. You couldn't help but notice he was acting sort of…strange since you'd finished your assignment.

After sliding your paper into a school folder, you stood, causing the albino to look up. "Alright Gil, what'cha wanna do now?"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, scoffed, and continued looking at the ground. Apparently, he found carpet interesting. Slowly, you made your way over to him on the couch, gently poking his cheek when you were close enough.

"Gil, what's up? Now you're the one acting funny…" Grumpily, he crossed his arms. _Still refusing to speak, huh?_ _Well, I've got ways for making people speak._

You snapped your fingers, snatching the attention of the Prussian man.

"Gilbert, if you don't tell me what's wrong with you, I'm barbequing Gilbird."

That got a reaction. Eyes widened in fear, he turned his whole body toward you, shouting profanities in both English and German. After holding it back for what felt like hours, you died laughing. This momentarily stopped his onslaught of bad language, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

You noticed this, and your laughter soon subsided, leaving you two in an awkward silence. Lucky you.

When you finally worked up enough courage to look up, you saw that Gilbert's face was a red mess. Had he been staring at you too?

Clearing his throat, Gilbert looked at you again, an unknown look in his eyes. "_, do you really think Old Prussian isn't…_romantic_?" Then, it all made since. That's what he was so upset about! Without a second thought, you tousled his hair, earning you a surprised grunt.

"Oh, Gilly!" You exclaimed. "Of course I think the Prussian language is romantic, especially when you're speaking it!"

As soon as those words left your mouth, you regretted it. Removing your hands from his hair, you clamp them over your mouth.

Just when you thought he hadn't heard you, you saw _it. _The smirk. The godforsaken smirk.

Slyly, the albino slipped his muscular arms around you. "Vat's that, liebe? You find both me and my language…_romantic_?"

Bashfully, you nodded. "Aww,_. Zat's so cute! But who could truly resist zhe awesome me? Kesesese~!"

Rolling your eyes, you planted a kiss on his cheek. _Note to self, thank my English teacher._

* * *

**Kesesese~! This was my 2nd story for Prussia, and I feel he was a lot more in-character this time~!**

**I do not own Hetalia or you.**

**Prussia owns you.**

**And your vital regions.**

**Deal with it.**


End file.
